This invention relates generally to the support of percussion devices, as for example cowbells; and more particularly relates to cushioning and adjustable cushioning of such devices.
When percussionists use drum sticks to forcibly strike cowbells that are rigidly supported, there is considerable shock effect transmitted back to the percussionist""s hand and wrist. This reaction xe2x80x9chardnessxe2x80x9d differs substantially from the lower level impact effect created when a drum head is struck. There is need to alleviate at least in part such shock effect, which can be increasingly undesirable when the cowbell is struck with great force. Also, there is need for adjusting such created reaction effect when the cowbell is struck, i.e. for xe2x80x9ctuningxe2x80x9d of the cowbell.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a solution to the above problem, which meets the percussionist""s needs. Basically, the invention is embodied in the provision of a cushioned percussion device that comprises:
a) a projecting support for the device,
b) a pivot for the support, and
c) spring structure located to yieldably resist pivoting of the support.
As will be seen, the spring structure may advantageously include a first spring element to resist pivoting in one direction, and a second spring element to resist pivoting in the opposite direction. A carrier typically carries that structure offset from the pivot and offset from a clamp or holder holding the percussion instrument in a position to be struck.
It is another object to provide an adjuster to adjust the tension of the spring structure, for controlling the yieldable resistance to pivoting of the support. As will be seen, two adjustable spring elements or portions may be provided to adjust yieldable resistance to pivoting, in two directions.
Yet another object includes provision of support structure including a strut yieldably supporting a cowbell lower portion; and a holder or clamp adjustably connecting the cowbell lower portion to the strut in spaced relation to the spring or springs, to enable adjustment of the clamp and cowbell lower portion toward or away from the spring or springs.
Accordingly, the cowbell cushioned support apparatus may be xe2x80x9ctunedxe2x80x9d at up to three locations, to optimize the selectability of cushioned support for the cowbell, to individually suit requirements of different percussionists.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: